User blog:Bhadington/Boosting Your Guardians
Boosting Your Guard It's an age old question that a lot of people cannot properly get to grips with - and to succeed at the game you really need to learn. But how DO you boost your guardians? Well.. pay attention because I'm about to teach you how. First things first, there are two rules I need to tell you about... 1) There is no specific right or wrong way to boost a guardian. 2) DO NOT boost a guardian before it turns lvl 30. What that rule means is that you should boost your guardians depending on your playing style, and only you truly know what that is, so don't let anyone else tell you how you should spend those precious tt's. Before you think about boosting a guardian, go and re-read "Rule 2" ... Done that? Good, if your guardian is level 30 or higher then you're okay to read on. Now that your guardian is at least level 30 you really need to work out your playing style. Do you like HP Tanks / Raw Power / Solid Defence / Quick / or a mixture of 2 or more? I personally like guards naturally high in health that still have decent power and are relatively quick. Something like a Deerite / Frug / HO for instance. Any defence a guardian has, for me.. is just a bonus. What I'll do now is show you some examples of how you COULD ''boost a guardians stats, but remember "Rule 1" I cannot ''TELL you how to boost your guardians. Only advise. For this exmample we will use a Frug at level 31 with stats of 384, 40, 45, 92, 87, 42. 'HP Tank' It cannot possibly be any more simple than spending all 30 boost points on health. This would give it stats of.. 474, 40, 45, 92, 87, 42. With that spdef (87) it'll take a fair few hits to knock this guardian out! 'Raw Power' Just like with HP, you'd spend all your points on Frug's Spatt giving final stats of.. 384, 40, 45, 122, 87, 42. A lot of people use this as a way of making their guardians deal massive amounts of damage to opponents. The downside however, is it still relatively slow! 'Solid Defence' Feel like I'm on repeat now, but like with HP and Power, you'd spend all your points on defense. This time however, you have 3 ways you could spend your points. Either... 384, 40, 75, 92, 87, 42 - putting them all on normal def so you'd receive less damage to normal type moves. 384, 40, 45, 92, 117, 42 - putting it all on spdef so it'd receive less damage from guards using Spatt. Or, probably the best way... 384, 40, 62, 92, 100, 42 - split the points between the two. Spdef is more important to a guardian than normal def because there are a lot more guardians using spatt than normal att moves. 'Quick' Again, with the first three, this would be where you'd put all your boost points on speed giving stats of 384, 42, 45, 92, 87, 72 which is insanely quick and you'll have the first move almost all of the time! Not many players these days have speed above 60. So you'd be better off spending the other 12 boost points elsewhere, which leads into... 'Mixed' If you havent already worked out.. this is surely the best way to boost your guardians. Using this technique of boosting you boost 2, 3 or more stats so you can find the right balance you need for almost every playing style. The original Frug stats I posted are actually of my own Frug at level 31. Just to refresh your memory so you don't have to scroll up (384, 40, 45, 92, 87, 42). As I said, I like the combo of naturally high hp, decent power and great speed. I guestimated my stats, which I will write a completely different guide about, so I know roughly it's stats at level 33 and onwards. I used this to boost my guardians stats to... 384, 40, 45, 101, 87, 63 spending 9 on spatt and 21 on speed. You now know the ways you CAN boost a guardian, and I've given you an example using Frug. But let me say it again, this is just a guide. It's not me telling you how to boost your guardians. That is entirely down to YOU and your playing style. (please comment below any feedback on the guide or questions you may have). Thanks, Bhadi Category:Blog posts